Orion Taylor: Year one
by basiliskoffire
Summary: Orion, a young prodigy in his first year of Hogwarts, read as he progresses his skills and how he changes as a character. this is set in an AU in which Harry Potter died the night of Halloween, Voldemort was vanished still as in cannon so can still come back,
1. Chapter 1

Orion Taylor: Year One

* * *

Orion had grown up without parents, he was left at an orphanage while he was young. Orion didn't remember anything of his parents of his life before the orphanage. Orion didn't mind being in the orphanage, it was comfortable enough, the children all tended to get along, and the carers where nice, and there was always enough food and clothes to go around.

Orion stood in front of the bathroom mirror, dressed in black jeans and a black hoody, his dark black eyes shining back at him. Orion had always preferred black, he didn't know why, he was just… drawn to it? He was a very handsome boy, sharp aristocratic features, hair neatly hanging down to his shoulders, silver in colour, his pale skin in stark contrast to the blackness he surrounded himself with.

Pointing his hand out toward the sink, a toothbrush came flying toward him, he deftly caught it having been doing the same thing for as long as he could remember. You see Orion was not like other children, no he was different. Orion had what he dubbed "Magic." He could move things with his mind, control people to a certain extent, move to anywhere he'd been before if he thought hard enough, summon elements in the palm of his hand, and he could also talk to snakes, although he had only learnt the latter about a year ago.

It all started when he was small, summoning toys, when he was old enough to realise what he was doing he'd learnt to hide it from the others, but every night for two hours he'd practice, no he could do magic without a second thought. He'd learnt he could talk to snakes when the orphanage had a trip to the zoo, he spoke with a small Viper, the snake talked about hating being in the zoo, so Orion freed it. The Viper, told Orion it was called Celler, the two had become fast friends, Celler now lived in Orion's bedroom.

Dressing with a click of his fingers, Orion made his way downstairs before anyone else woke, it was time for his morning run.

Orion arrived back at the orphanage sweaty and hungry, pausing to check if anyone was around, Orion clicked his fingers and a sandwich made itself on the table, he'd found he'd been eating a lot more recently, he'd also been growing quite a bit, he put this down to having a birthday in September so he looked older than most of his class mates, looking more like a teenager, he'd be turning 12 in a month.

"Yeah." He mused to himself "Exactly a month, September 5th."

Orion finished up his sandwich and was about to make his way upstairs, when he was stopped by one of the carers.

"Someone is here to see you, Orion." She spoke cheerily "Just through here."

No one had ever come to see Orion before, maybe it was his parents? No, he pushed that though down, it couldn't be them, though no shame in hoping.

Orion followed the Carer into the meeting room, in said room there was an oddly dressed in what looked like robes? She looked stern, about middle aged too, Orion mused.

"Hello?" he asked attentively.

"Hello Mister Taylor, I'm professor McGonagall. I am here to tell you about a place at the school I teach in."

Orion stared at her dumbfounded, causing the teacher to chuckle. Orion hadn't ever signed up for any school, he had the grades too of course, he was nothing short of a prodigy, but the point remained that he'd never asked anyone about a school.

"I need to explain somethings to you I see, the school I teach at is called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And you mister Taylor are a wizard." said the women

"I knew it!" Orion exclaimed and pumped his fist in the air, causing a chuckle from the older women. "Sorry, I just got a little excited, I knew I could do magic, I knew it!" he exclaimed with a slight stutter in his haste to make the words known.

"Is that so?" Asked the older women. "how would you have known that mister Taylor?"

"I've been doing it for years, summoning things, creating elements, disappearing and reappearing in places I know, talking to snakes!" Orion said with a sense of accomplishment. The women looked taken aback at this, causing Orion to frown. "have I said something wrong" he asked nervously.

"Certainly not young man, I'm incredibly impressed you can do that, most adult wizards can't even do that and they are trained." The women smiled "You mister Taylor are going to be one impressive wizard, that I can tell you already." Orion smiled.

"can you tell me more about this school please professor?" asked Orion curiously.

"of course, young one, ask away." She smiled serenely.

The next two hours were filled with Orion's questions…

"Okay mister Taylor I'm going to have to ask you to stop asking questions now, I really must be going, I will be back in one week to take you too Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies for school." The women spoke looking exasperated. Orion chuckled at his own curious nature. Professor McGonagall spoke again, "Keep yourself safe Mr Taylor, I'll be back in a week." And with that she spun on her heel and disappeared with a soft crack.

Orion practically ran out of the room, he needed to talk to Celler and to start packing his things for school.

The next couple of days where some of the best Orion had ever had, he was practicing harder than ever in anticipation of McGonagall's arrival. A day later a pouch appeared on his bed, opening the pouch he found it contained gold, and a lot of it, the pouch was definitely bigger on the inside. Along with a note, the note read:

 _To Mr Taylor_

 _Enclosed is a sum of 5000 galleons_

 _Use it well and we look forward to what you could become_

 _Find us when you figure it all out_

 _Signed_

 _A mysterious benefactor_

Orion knew what a galleon was after his extensive questioning of McGonagall, and he knew 5000 was quite a lot of them, about £25,000 if his conversion was correct. He put the note in the pouch and closed it. Going into to pick up the pouch he expected it to weigh quite a bit, but as he picked it up it weighed absolutely nothing, Orion fell into bed that night extremely perplexed at this "Mysterious Benefactor"

The day of McGonagall's visit arrived fast, he ran down to the meeting room as soon as he was told he had a visitor.

"Good morning professor!" He managed to get out.

McGonagall chuckled at his antics and replied with "Good Moring child, I take it you are ready to get your supplies?"

"Yes please." Replied Orion, this time a little politer.

Producing a little silver cap McGonagall said, "Take hold of this, it is called a portkey, it will take us to the leaky cauldron."

"okay!" squeaked Orion in amazement.

Taking hold of the cap, McGonagall said "Hogwarts." a tug behind his naval was the only indication Orion had of traveling, before he knew it he was stood in front of an old pub.

"This is the leaky cauldron." Proclaimed McGonagall.

* * *

AN:

So, this is the first chapter, it's a little on the short side, but I will try and make them longer from here on out. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"This is the leaky cauldron." Proclaimed McGonagall.

At first glance the pub looked run down and ancient, how did the non-wizards not see it? Wondered Orion. He noticed the other people didn't so much as glance at the old place.

"Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

"Yes, mister Taylor?" McGonagall replied barely containing her sigh.

"How come the non-magical people can't see the leaky cauldron?" Orion asked, genuinely curious.

"First, they are called muggles," said McGonagall in a very teacher like manor, "second, it's a muggle repelling ward, they can't see or enter it. We don't cover wards at Hogwarts until 6th year, so I suggest if you're interested to get a book on it."

"I'll do that professor, thanks." Orion smiled up at the aged witch.

They both started to enter the pub, as soon as they entered, a man who looked old, quite bald and somewhat resembling a toothless walnut, came up to them.

"McGonagall nice to see you, will you be having a drink today?" asked the man in a jovial tone.

"Not today Tom, I have a student with me." Replied McGonagall curtly.

"Maybe later then, hey young one, new to the magical world?" the man McGonagall called Tom asked softly.

"Yes." Orion replied nervously.

The man chuckled and turned back to the bar to deal with some of the rowdier customers. McGonagall inclined her head at a man in a strange bright purple turban. The man came over to the two of them.

"P..pp…professor." he stuttered "I c..can't wait t…to see you a..tt Hog…warts this t..t…term."

"The feelings mutual Quentin, I must be going, students to buy supplies today." She spoke curtly abruptly ending any further conversation.

"Go…good bye." He stuttered again.

"Goodbye." McGonagall answered sharply with a nod of her head.

The man with the turban walked away, heading toward a darkened corner of the pub. McGonagall looked over at Orion, seemly deciding something.

"Mr Taylor, let's head toward Gringotts, I need to pick something up and I'll give you the money for your school supplies."

McGonagall walked briskly toward the back of the pub and out a back door, Orion followed into what looked like an alley. Fully confused Orion was about to ask what they were doing in an alley, when McGonagall drew her wand and pressed it on one of the bricks. The once solid wall opened revealing a long street, shops as far as the eye could see with so many different people milling about.

Not giving Orion time to begin asking questions McGonagall marched them forward.

They stopped at a building of pure marble, huge columns supporting the entrance, the building was incredible. Orion followed McGonagall up the marble stairs. A strange creature stood at the top holding an imposing battle axe, the creature it's self was only a little bigger than Orion but the battle axe was easily three times that. McGonagall looked back at him.

"Goblins." She spoke, causing Orion to think back to his questioning a week ago.

Orion thought the wizards treated the Goblins awfully, if the bias from McGonagall was anything to go by. Orion decided he'd do better if he was polite to them, making a mental note to pick up a book on Goblin culture and customs later.

Both he and the professor walked through the huge doors, and entered a grand hall, Goblin bank tellers sat up at the end of the room. Harry and McGonagall walked up to the nearest teller, Harry didn't quite know how to act politely in front of the Goblins so opted to bow.

"Master Goblin."

The Goblin in question looked shocked, obviously never been addressed by a wizard quite so politely. McGonagall also looked taken aback, never thinking a Goblin should be addressed quite so politely.

"Mr Taylor please go sit down, I will collect everything." McGonagall ordered clearly thinking he was going to cause trouble. As he walked toward the seating area he could swear the Goblins were shooting him odd glances.

McGonagall disappeared with a Goblin leaving Orion alone to contemplate his thoughts, after 5 minutes a Goblin approached, Orion bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Sir?"

The Goblin smiled a toothy grin.

"I am Ugrod." Said the Goblin "And I'm your account manager."

"I have an account?"

"Oh yes Mr Taylor, although I am not allowed to reveal which account that is yet, it is up to you too discover. Now the reason I'm here, you may have noticed we have already given you one gift."

Orion remembered the 5000 galleons he received.

"The Galleons? That was you?"

"Yes." Smiled Ugrod. "I have a second gift for you, it's a wand, one I imagine will work better than any you could ever get from ollivander's." he held up a wand quite long and a very dark wood, with serpents carved into it.

"Take it." Urged Ugrod.

Orion took the wand and immediately a warm feeling spread throughout his body, the feeling was euphoric. Out of the wand shot fire, the fire slowly took a shape. A serpent made of fire was dancing around the hall of Gringotts.

Ugrod was beaming proudly.

"Wow." Was all Orion could say.

"11 inches, snake wood with a unique core, Basilisk horn."

Orion was taken aback, Basilisks? Basilisks existed? Could I have a Basilisk as a familiar? So many possibilities.

"Thank you, sir." Managed Orion.

"it's no problem, just promise me you'll be back when you understand."

"Understand what?"

Ugrod smirked.

"You'll see."

And with that he left, Orion put his new wand into his pocket and went back to musing, before long McGonagall came back out of where ever the Goblin took her, the vaults presumed Orion.

"Mr Taylor do you think you'd be capable to do your shopping on your own? I have urgent business."

"I think I can manage that professor." Smiled Orion, he'd been hoping he could look around on his own anyway.

"Here Mr Taylor." McGonagall said handing him a bag of Galleons. "There is 100 Galleons in there, buy all the stuff on the letter." She then pulled out a ball and passed it to him. "This is a portkey, it will take you home if you say the phrase Every flavour beans. I'll be leaving now, see you at Hogwarts, I have already explained about the train correct?"

"Yes Professor, you have" replied Orion.

"Good, Goodbye Mr Taylor."

And with a crack McGonagall disappeared. Now Orion could explore the alley, he'd brought along the money he'd been gifted after all. Deciding it would be a good idea to buy the stuff on the list before anything else he pulled out his letter and read:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Leaving Gringotts Orion trotted out to the alley, looking forward to his afternoon immensely.

* * *

An hour later Orion had picked up everything he needed for school, the 100 galleons given to him by McGonagall was nowhere near enough for new things, Orion had to dip into his 5000 galleons to pay for it all, the money given to him would barely have been enough for the lowest quality supplies he could possibly heave bought, this left him with 4600 galleons to spend all for himself.

Walking down the alley Orion spotted a shop with a sign reading "Wares for the professional Dueller" deciding it looked interesting Orion strode up.

"Hello young'un." The man greeted jovially with a slight cockney accent and a wave of his hand. "You in the market for some duelling supplies?"

"I'm new to the wizarding world, could you show me what kind of stuff you sell and what it does?" Orion asked with just a hint of a plead. The man smiled, picked up something that looked like a gauntlet of his desk.

"this is a wrist mounted wand holster, it magically attaches to your wrist and cannot be removed by anyone but yourself, once your wand is in, it cannot be summoned or removed, except by you." He put it on and it clicked into place. "Do you know the summoning charm?"

Orion realised he didn't know any spells yet, and looked decidedly uncomfortable, the man seemed to pick up on this.

"Don't worry about it." The man smiled. "Do you want to learn it?"

"I'd love too." Orion smiled happily, he was about to learn his fist spell, he'd waited all week for this.

"Don't worry if you don't get in straight away it is a fourth-year charm." The man smiled again. "Right let's get down to it, the incantation is Accio then the object you want to summon, AK-key-oh. Got it? Right.

The wand movement is half a circle in the air. Think about the object you want to summon it needs to be clear in your mind, the key to spells is intent. Ready?" The man finished, urging Orion to try.

"I'm ready, you want me to summon the wand, right?"

"Yes, the wand, we'll do it twice, once in my hand and once in the holster."

Orion imagined the wand flying out of the man's hand and into his own, he waved his wand in a half circle and shouted.

"Accio wand!" Orion shouted. The wand shot out of the man's hand and Orion deftly caught it.

"YES!" shouted Orion laughing gleefully, he'd just done his first spell! His first!

The man chuckled at Orion's outburst.

"I must admit I never expected you to pick that up so quickly, and with quite some power too, extraordinary." He finished still smiling. "Now, to try summon it out of the holster."

Orion focused repeated the steps as before.

"Accio wand!" he shouted, the wand jerked forward but didn't leave the holster.

"Whoa, the was quite overpowered, it isn't supposed to move at all, you're destined for remarkable things Mr?" the man questioned.

"Taylor, Orion Taylor." Replied Orion.

"A muggleborn, eh?" the man said. "So back to the holster, we have special editions too, this one, he picked up another one from his desk, if you wave your hand over this one and have the intent for it to be invisible it will disappear." He demonstrated by waving his hand over and it disappeared along with his wand. "Even though the wand is no longer visible it can still be called to you, flick your wrist like so:" he flicked his wrist and the wand shot out and straight into his hand. "And to make the holster reappear just wave your hand over with the intent for it to become visible."

"Whoa, I want one of those, I can imagine it would be extremely useful." Replied Orion thinking of all the possibilities.

"It is quite expensive I warn you, 100 galleons."

Orion didn't think this was a fair deal so decided to haggle.

"60." Replied Orion with a smirk knowing it was nowhere near a fair price.

The man laughed. "A haggler, are you? 95"

"70."

"90."

"80."

"Done" said the man smiling.

Orion counted out the gallons and handed them over, clipping on the holster and sliding in his wand.

"What over kind of things do you have on sale?"

The man reached behind his desk and pulled out a set of silky looking robes.

"These are made of reinforced Acromantula silk, not your standard Duelling robes. Usually They are heavy and protect against spells, these however are extremely lightweight and will protect against most lower level spells, but you don't usually want to be hit by any spell so that's why they're light." The man carried on by saying. "I can't drop the price on this, 500 galleons, before you say it's too expensive it comes with quite a few charms, a self-cleaning charm, a self-repairing charm, and the best bit a self-adjusting charm all fit for a decade. Meaning it will fit you while you grow and will last at least ten years assuming you don't get it destroyed. So, how about it?" the man smiled nervously.

Orion thought about it, the robes would last all throughout Hogwarts, and they would allow him to participate in the duelling club and tournament. Hmmm decisions decisions. Orion decided it was a worthwhile investment, he'd be left with 4020 galleons after his purchase.

"I'll take it." Replied Orion.

The man handed them over smiling.

"That's all I have that would interest you right now, oh one minute." The man turned and dug through a chest pulling out a book bound in leather. "This is a book on offensive and defensive spells, it is made specifically for duelling, consider it a gift, use it well." The man smiled again, he seemed to really enjoy doing that.

"Thank you, I'll come back another time to see if you have anything else of interest, bye." Orion said bowing his head, and turning to walk away.

"Goodbye." The man called after him.

* * *

Orion had spent the last few hours in and around Diagon alley, picking up more books, Robes for general wear and a ring to protect against mild potions. Orion counted out his remaining galleons, 2500 left. Orion pulled out the ball given to him by McGonagall and spoke the activation phrase. He felt a pull behind his naval and felt a crash, Orion pulled himself up from the floor on which he landed, he brushed off the dirt. Orion put his new trunk with all his purchases under his bed. He changed to his pyjamas thinking of Hogwarts, only 2 weeks 3 days away. He drifted off, looking forward to life far more than he ever had before.

* * *

A/N Slightly longer this time, sorry for the wait, my schedule is none existent, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
